


Friends With (Baking) Benefits.

by iloveyousweetbean



Series: OTP: It seems you have something like this in your heart. [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lukanette, Mentions of Adrien/Kagami, Mentions of Chloe, Mentions of Kitty Section & Jagged Stone, Mutual Pining, Tikki is Tired (tm), but in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: Requested by @Buginetta on Tumblr (a real sweetheart) for the prompt: "We're not fucking friends and you know it." for Lukanette heheh.





	Friends With (Baking) Benefits.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh this is just 2k words of shenanigans and Tikki being frustrated with Luka & Marinette for not admitting their feelings for each other. Also, here’s the blushy Luka you have requested too :) 
> 
> The title is really for the baking part, where it is a benefit because they fall in love with each other mutually over time, when he comes over for "baking" (cough cough just an excuse to see Marinette cough cough).

* * *

The first time that Marinette had met Luka, Tikki could tell that Marinette had developed a crush on him. She had stammered a lot, handing him his guitar, almost dropping it and Tikki hadn’t seen her act like that since she was in Collège Françoise Dupont. It was during one of Rose's rehearsals for Kitty Section and she had invited Marinette a few weeks before their concert. Their eyes had met and Tikki saw the way Marinette kept stealing glances at home. Marinette had invited him to the bakery, where they had talked over hot chocolate and macaroons, and then, the visits began.

He came around more often to Marinette’s bakery after that and Tikki noticed the sudden shift in Marinette’s mood whenever he did. It was subtle, but Tikki noticed the way Marinette’s gaze lingerered on him after he walked in through the bakery’s door. (Well, it wasn’t Marinette’s bakery. It was her parent’s, but Marinette transitioned from fashion designer to baker easily, like a pair of shoes and Tikki was proud of her.)

Tikki didn’t know how Plagg managed to stay hidden behind Adrien’s clothes for so long during their time in school with Marinette and Adrien, but she’s exhausted and willing to give up a week’s worth of macaroons if Luka would just advise Marinette when he was coming over. He came around sporadically and it frightened Tikki for obvious reasons, leaving her to panic and hide behind Marinette’s clothes before Luka could spot her. 

Tikki could see right through the both of them, as she watched (uncomfortably) how Marinette stammered around him and how he blushed (he wasn’t good at hiding it, but Marinette was oblivious to it) whenever their hands touched in the middle of baking.

Tikki would strangle Luka to just be able to bake so freely with Marinette, like he did, without worrying about anything. But Tikki was forced to watch them eat the baked goods and also forced to watch them pine for each other from the sidelines.

Tikki refused to play matchmaker without any rewards in return, and seeing how Marinette practically drooled over Luka, but kept denying her feelings for him, Tikki decided she’d have a little more fun with watching them. It was frustrating, sure, but it provided good entertainment for her that she hadn’t had in centuries. 

She knew she should be helping and give Marinette the push she needed (if Master Fu found out, she’d get scolded for being selfish), in Luka’s direction, but sometimes, things like that took time and patience. And sometimes (most of the time, actually), when it came to matters of the heart, it was between those two people, not anyone else.

“You look happier, Marinette.” Tikki noted audibly one night and whizzed around Marinette. 

Marinette shook her head fervently and Tikki paused, opening her mouth slightly in shock. 

“Me? Pft, no.” Marinette waved her away and Tikki sighed, “I’m the same as I’ve always been, Tikki. Just adjusting to being without my parents.”

“I think it’s nice.” Tikki settled down in her lap. “You’ve been handling the bakery while they’re on vacation.”

“They deserve their vacation. I can handle a few months of running the bakery. My job isn’t that hard, seeing as it’s fashion and I’m passionate about it, and I’m opening my own boutique once they come back.” Marinette patted Tikki gently on her head, “Besides, Luka has been a big help with running the bakery.”

“Luka, huh?” Tikki teased her gently, being careful not to push it and Marinette’s face softened.

“He’s just a friend, Tikki.” Marinette echoed Adrien’s words that he had once told her when they were younger, “Just a friend.”

Tikki didn’t speak further on the subject and dropped it, realizing that Marinette had a long way to go before she’d figure out her feelings ran deeper than she let on, or let herself feel.

* * *

“Hello, angel.” Luka came in one afternoon, which was usually the time he dropped in, but Tikki never knew what _days_ he would come to help Marinette. “I dropped in to see if you needed any help. I heard Chloe hired you to bake her goods for the party she’s throwing tonight.”

Tikki had squeezed herself in between Marinette’s ankles and was hovering a bit behind her, trying to keep up with her and listen to their conversation without being seen by Luka.

“Kitty Section landed a gig at her party. Jagged Stone handed it over to us and Chloe was a bit angry, but she allowed us to stay.”

“Shouldn’t you be at rehearsals, you sneaky snake?”

“We’ve been rehearsing all day and we’re supposed to go home and dress up, but I thought I’d swing by and see if you needed any help.” 

“No, I had a little helper today, so I’m pretty much all done. I was only doing desserts and a big cake. Chloe teased me when she ordered the cake, asking if I would drop it because I had quite the reputation back in school for being clumsy.” 

“Well, are you invited to the party? I’d love to see a familiar face there. Kitty Section might perform together, but during breaks, we usually break up to go do our own thing. I’m not really a party person, but I’d have a more enjoyable time with you there.”

A pause.

Tikki can tell Marinette’s overthinking his words in a negative light.

“Ye-um, Chloe actually invited me because, I don’t know if you know this, but she’s throwing the party to _celebrate_ Adrien and Kagami’s engagement, and Kagami and Adrien requested I be there because they want to thank me.”

“Thank you?”

Tikki remembered how the story went. Back in school, Marinette used to have the biggest crush on Adrien, and Tikki remembered how it had faded after a while. Marinette had met Kagami soon after and became friends with her. Marinette had set the both of them up on a date, after discovering how much they liked each other. 

Ever since then, Adrien and Kagami had stayed together and Marinette was really happy for them, seeing how much they loved each other. 

“It’s a lovely story. You’ll hear it tonight. Chloe’s crew should be here any minute to pick up the pastries and cake. Do you want to stay a little longer?”

Tikki was practically blowing steam out of her mouth when he said no, he had to go. Hadn’t he offered to help Marinette? The whole reason he had come to the bakery?

Or was he leaving because he wanted to go look nice for Marinette?

“I’ll see you at the party, Luka.”

“I’ll find you, angel.”

* * *

Marinette didn't remember the last time she hummed while dressing up. 

She noticed something different about herself as she took one last look at herself in the mirror, adjusting her purse on her shoulder.

“You ready to go, Tikki?” Marinette opened her purse to peek at her red kwami, who was looking back at her with a grin on her face.

“Have fun tonight, Marinette. I’m confident you have nothing to worry about.” Tikki reassured her and Marinette wanted to believe her, but there was a lot that could go wrong in one night. 

But thinking about Luka at the party there was an uplifting thought.

* * *

“Mister Agreste.” Marinette shook Gabriel’s hand, her nerves getting the best of her, intimidated by him and anxious because of everyone around her.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng. I’m glad to see you making connections. You have done well. Ms. Tsurugi has spoken highly and kindly of you, and so has my son. Ms. Tsurugi wants you to design her wedding dress. Having chosen you over the Gabriel line is impressive.” 

Marinette stiffened and withdrew her hand from his. 

“They’re my friends, Mister Agreste.” Marinette took a step back, uncomfortable, “They’ve been my friends since lycee. I don’t see them as advantages. I’d do anything for them and I expect nothing in return. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a friend to find who I look forward to seeing.”

Marinette turned around in her heels, trying not to trip over her own feet in her anger. While she was grateful, she wasn’t going to let anyone demean her friends or imply that she was using them for her own personal gain, especially someone who had isolated Adrien most of his life and had opposed to his son being in a relationship with the woman he was engaged to now.

Marinette made her way over to the band, Kitty Section, as they were performing on stage and she caught a pair of green eyes already gazing at her in wonder.

He had his hair slicked back into a ponytail and he wore a dark blue suit that suited him perfectly. His eyes were locked on hers as he continued to play and she found herself longing for something, but she couldn’t quite pinpoint what she was longing for. The feeling stayed in her chest as the music continued playing and she finally broke her gaze away from his. It made her feel hot and warm simultaneously, and she was the only one standing close to the band. 

She wandered around the party, talking to old friends and reconnecting with them. She was asked if she was seeing anyone and she noticed the disappointment in their eyes when she told them no; she wasn’t seeing anyone at the moment.

It got a bit overwhelming for her and she was grateful that Chloe had called them all over to sit at the tables with their name on them. Marinette didn’t feel alright and as everyone was pushing to get to the tables, Marinette was trying to slip out onto one of Chloe’s huge balconies that overlooked the city. She needed air, and she was upset, especially with the first conversation she had with Adrien's father. 

“Everyone’s been asking and I feel weird, Tikki.” Marinette closed her eyes and continued to talk, “I like someone, but I don’t like someone, and I know that makes little sense, but I think the only thing that’s standing in my way is myself. I refuse to let myself admit it because I’m afraid and I know you don’t approve of holding back, but-”

“Marinette, you’re overthinking it.” Tikki yawned and Marinette sighed, a bit tired from the whole party.

“You’re right, Tikki, but it’s not simple, either. What if he loves someone else? What if he likes me as a friend and wants nothing to do with me after I confess?” Marinette felt a small tug on her dress and looked down to see Tikki shaking her head and making shushing motions, before slipping under her purse again. 

Marinette watched him carefully as he made his way over to her, to join her and he began to talk to her.

“It’s rather crowded in there, don’t you think?” 

“Huh?”

“I wanted to talk to you about something important, actually.” Luka kept a good distance from Marinette and she scooted a little farther away from him, to add more length to the distance between them. 

She was bracing herself for what she assumed was the bad news he would deliver. “Hm?”

“Jagged Stone offered to take me on tour with Kitty Section and we accepted. I won’t be home for a long time.” Luka reached for her hand and took it in his, pressing it close to his heart. “I-um, well, you’ve always been a special girl to me, Marinette.”

Marinette had convinced herself all the times before in the bakery that she had imagined the blush that spread across his cheeks when he talked to her. Standing alone outside with him, being so close to him, she could see it clearly. “You’ve always been special to me, too, Luka.”

“You- I just wanted to ask if you-uh, will be fine, while I'm off with the rest?” Luka began to pull away from her and Marinette rushed forward to embrace him, realizing too late that she had taken too long, playing it off as just friends, when they were something much more all along.

“I wish you well and have…” Marinette’s voice trailed off, feeling a tug on her dress again, but she didn’t need to see who it was to know it was Tikki, urging her to tell him. “... a good time, Luka.”

“You, too, Marinette. Stay safe, and if you ever need anything,” Luka stepped back, giving her one last longing look, “you know how to reach me.”

“You’re a great...friend, Luka.”

* * *

Tikki had had enough. She hated seeing Marinette miserable, and she knew that Marinette would cry her heart out once she got home. Fun was fun when it wasn’t something serious like him leaving, but Marinette had to make a move, before it really was too late.

* * *

“You aren’t fucking friends with her and you know it!” Tikki snarled at Luka, coming out of Marinette’s purse angrily, and it was a bizarre image for Marinette. Tikki was practically glowing with fury and Luka had stopped in his tracks after Tikki had shouted those words. 

“I’m sorry, but what did you say?” Luka’s voice was low, cracking on the last words, and Marinette bit her lip, shoving Tikki back into her bag, before Luka could turn around to face her. 

Her heart broke at seeing his expression look robbed of all hope. His eyes were filled with sorrow and Marinette could tell he was expecting the worse.

“We’re not fucking friends and you know it!” Marinette shouted, covering up Tikki’s earlier incident. “I said it! There, I said it!”

Tikki would not get chocolate chip cookies later. She would get oatmeal and raisin cookies, the very cookies she despised. (“They’re just grapes pretending to be something they’re not!” Tikki had declared, spitting out the cookie and Marinette never forget that moment.) The last comment was aimed more at Tikki than Luka.

Marinette felt exposed and with the evening wind whipping all around her and kissing her skin that wasn’t covered by her dress, she felt vulnerable standing in front of Luka. She felt something strong for him and she felt it push past all her fears. 

“I love you. It’s difficult for me to tell you that I love you, but I do and I know it’s a really bad time, but I’m so in love with you, Luka.” Marinette confessed, “You’re the yeast that makes my heart rise with emotions. You’re the needle and string that threads my heart to yours. I love you in every way possible and I’ve been too scared to tell you because you’re my best friend, Luka.”

“I’ve been waiting for you to say that for so long, Ma-ma-marinette.” Luka’s expression transformed from one full of dejection, to one full of glee and adoration, “You’ve been the song in my head since we first met, as sincere as a melody. You’re an extraordinary girl, Marinette.”

They closed the space between each other and Marinette was on the verge of tears. “You’re going to send me photos once you’re on tour, right? But if you're too tired, promise me you'll go to sleep.”

“I swear by my guitar and I’ll talk to you whenever I can, Mari. I'll ask you out properly once I get back home, I promise.” Luka promised, holding her tighter against him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch the reference 👀


End file.
